Various navigation systems may employ remote sensing systems to measure distances to one or more objects in order to ensure proper navigation (i.e., collision avoidance and/or detection). For example, various vehicles (e.g., ground vehicles, aerial vehicles, railed vehicles, watercrafts, etc.) may utilize such navigation systems for automated navigation, collision, and/or avoidance. However, traditional remote sensing systems may require substantial amount of information to be detected, captured, and/or processed. Accordingly, an improved system, method, and/or apparatus is needed.